


Rainy Day and Winnie the Pooh

by withinmelove



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/pseuds/withinmelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hangs out with Mikey on a rainy day at the latter's apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day and Winnie the Pooh

_Mother Nature must be mad about something_ , I thought hunching into the freezing wind that threatened to push me off the sidewalk, causing me to walk with a bit of lean towards the right, the wind buffering the left side of my body. I was wrapped up in an electric blue jacket and had stuffed my chilled hands deep into my pockets to try and warm them.

It was autumn and Mother Nature was in a stormy mood, dashing the leaves into the air with her enormous skirts pushing gigantic and somewhat intimidating rain clouds in my direction.

Zipping my jacket all the way and putting my hood up I continued to make my way towards Mikey's apartment. I was two blocks from his place when the thunder gave a startling crack, making me gasp and take off sprinting. And despite my **superb** running skills I was still drenched when I tumbled into his place, tripping over the threshold. Mikey looked up from his place on his off white couch, surprised by my unusual entrance.

"Rainyout." I wheezed closing the door with my foot before I curled up where I lay on his shag carpet, holding the stitch in my side. I heard Mikey get up, saw his PJ clad legs go by, and telling by the hum of the microwave he had gone into the kitchen.  
By the time the microwave door had slammed shut for the second time I had undressed and wrapped Mikey's warm blanket around me, sarong style.

Upon seeing this wardrobe change Mikey stopped and eyed me from head to toe and back up again, his eyes showing their appreciation of my minimal clothing. I rolled my eyes at this and motioned for him to give me the mug of hot chocolate.

"What do you say Fwankie?" he asked raising an elegant eyebrow, making his usually studious face look dorky in such an adorable way. 

"Pleeeease?" I begged dropping to the floor and hugging him round the knees resting my temple against his thigh. My lanky somewhat more than friends, friend chuckled and murmured

"Good boy." Running his slender fingers through my chocolate brown hair. I squeezed his knees before I stood up and took my cup. The warmth seeped into my fingers through the porcelain and I was glad for it. As I turned to head to the couch I got a gentle smack on the butt. I looked at Mikey over at my shoulder before I wiggled my butt and settled onto the couch, thinking nothing of it.

I watched as Mikey sprawled himself out in front of the VCR fiddling with it, he was one of the few people I knew who still had one. The machine whirred to life as he skipped through all the commercials and if I guessed right from what I saw he had put in a Disney movie. And indeed I had. He had put Winnie the Pooh in.

"I loved this when I was little." I murmured with a smile, snuggling into Mikey's side as he settled beside me on the couch.

"I always liked when Pooh said happy winds-day to everyone as he went by." Mikey replied as I took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Ouch!" I muttered since it felt like the hot liquid burned a layer of taste buds off the tip of my tongue.

"You alright?" he questioned gazing at me with those hazel eyes that were so much like and yet so different from his brother's.

"Yeah just burned my taste buds off." I joked setting my drink on the table deciding to let it cool.

"Would a kiss make it better?" Mikey inquired to which at first I took as joking. But when I looked at him the amused grin slipped from my mouth for his face was utterly serious, those beautiful eyes seeming to paralyze me. I swallowed and felt my face burn before I looked away, embarrassed by how much I suddenly really, _really_ did want a kiss from Mikey. 

"You're so cute when you blush." He murmured which made me all the more red in the face and when I looked up I gave a soft gasp at how close his face was to mine. "Don't you want a kiss Frankie?" He teased leaning into me which I responded by leaning away. It wasn't until I ended up with my back to the cushions and Mikey over me did I realize that this had been his intentyet I found it turned me on to be dominated like this. Mikey sat on my hips and I became **very** aware of my nether region along with his. "What do you say Fwankie?" He whispered nuzzling my cheek as he said this, sending a ticklish shiver down my spine.

"Please." I whispered and was rewarded by his lips pressing against mine as he ran those long fingers of his through my hair.

"Good boy Frank." He murmured as he kissed me till I was breathless.


End file.
